The body hair of mammals serves to biologically protect important organs such as head, chest, arms and feet. In recent years, however, the body hair, particularly, that of arms and feet tends to be regarded undesirable from the aesthetic viewpoint. To meet such a tendency, a variety of body hair removing methods, such as mechanical removing method using a shaver, hair-tweezers or the like and, a method of rooting up the hair by using a depilatory and a method making use of the chemical action of a hair removing agent.
These hair removing methods however give a physical or chemical stimulus to the skin and are usually accompanied with a pain or discomfort. Although there is a little difference in durability among the methods, their effects do not last permanently, which requires further hair removal treatment after the passage of a predetermined time. There is accordingly a demand for reducing the frequency of the hair removal treatment.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a hair growth inhibitor and a depilation accelerator capable of suppressing hair growth and accelerating depilation, respectively, thereby reducing the frequency of the body hair removal treatment.